Retour préméditer
by holmes-irene
Summary: Une vieille connaissance rend une petite visite au détective qui n'imagine pas ou cette visite le conduira. Holmes&Irène.
1. l'ennuie

Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma toute première fic ! En ésperant qu'elle vous plaire (Soyez indulgent c'est une première :p) pardonnez moi pour les fautes.

**Chapitre 1 : L'ennuie ...**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Holmes avait bouclé sa dernière enquête et bientôt deux mois que son chère ami Watson était marier. Enfin vous l'aurez compris la vie du détective était devenu bien morose.

Comme chaque jour, il passait ces journées dans son appartement, volets fermés et rideaux tirés il ne quittait plus cette pièce sombre et mal ranger.

Watson lui rendit visite suite à un appel de madame Hudson qui lui demanda son aide pour faire sortir le détective qui devenait de plus en plus invivable.

« Je ne le supporte plus ! Il passe ses nuits à jouer du violon et passe ses journées à faire les pires catastrophes possibles ! Cette maison ne sera bientôt plus vivable ! Regarder moi cette fumée ! »

« Je vois sa madame Hudson ! Ne vous en fait pas, je vais voir ce qu'il fait. »

« Pitié docteur prenez le quelque jours avec vous ! »

« Oh sa, certainement pas ! »

Watson monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement du détective d'où se dégageai une épaisse fumée. Il toqua puis entra.

« Holmes ? Ou êtes-vous ? »

Holmes était assis par terre, des allumettes à la main et un tat d'herbe devant lui qu'il ne cessait d'allumer.

« Holmes, non de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous faite, il y de la fumer partout. »

« Tien ! N'est-ce pas là un revenant ? »

Ne faisant pas gaffe à la remarque que lui avait faite son ami, Watson continua de l'interroger.

« Holmes, que faite vous donc ? »

« Pas grand-chose Watson, je fume ! »

« Drôle de façon de fumé… »

Holmes se tourna vers Watson et parla tout bas : « Si l'autre sorcière de nourrice ne m'avait confisqué ma pipe, je pourrais employer des méthodes bien plus simple pour fumé ! »

Pour toute réponse Watson secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis il ouvra les rideaux, ceux malgré les cris d'Holmes.

« Holmes il serait bon pour vous que vous alliez prendre l'air ! Que diriez-vous de venir diner avec Mary et moi-même ce soir ? »

Holmes toussa avant de répliqué « Euh… J'ai… Malheureusement … Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ! »

« Oh ! Et pourrais-je savoir quoi ? »

« Eh bien… J'avais prévu d'aller voir Mycroft, vous savez dans ce bar ou il est tous les samedi soir. »

« Ah bon, eh bien se sera pour une autre fois ! Du moment que vous quittiez cette appartement ça me va ! Je vais vous laissez faire un brin de toilette avant que vous ne partiez rejoindre Mycroft, vous en avez bien besoin ! A plus tard Holmes.

Watson quitta la pièce, Holmes soupira, il savait que son ami vérifierait s'il sort vraiment ou pas, il n'avait pas le choix et se résigna donc à se changer pour pouvoir être un peu plus présentable pour sortir.

Il enfila une chemise propre, un simple pantalon noir, son manteau et son écharpe et quitta le 221B Baker Street.

La suite à venir ! Dite mois se que vous pensez un commentaire fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Que faites-vous la?

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma Fic! En espérant que sa vous plaise. _

21 heures, Holmes arriva au Palm Tree, ce fameux bar que fréquentait son frère. Bizarrement Mycroft n'était pas la aujourd'hui.

Il alla tout de même s'assoir au comptoir, après avoir avalé plusieurs verres il se leva en soupirant, il se sentait seul depuis que Watson était partit vivre avec Mary, plus de Watson, plus d'enquêtes donc plus d'occupation. Il mit la main dans la poche de son manteau et y sortit quelque pièce pour payer ses verres, ainsi qu'une vieille feuille chiffonné qu'il déplia, c'était une feuille de paris sur des combats de boxe, il se souvenait l'avoir prise à Watson quelques jour avant son mariage.

« _Pourquoi pas …_ » se dit-il. Il se rendit donc dans le bar où avait lieu ses fameux combats.

L'ambiance était bien meilleure que dans l'autre bar, il donna la feuille à la propriétaire du bar.

« Bonne chance mon petit, tu vois l'homme la bas ? C'est Woodley, ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'il est là, personne ne la encore battu. » Dit-elle en lui montrant un homme grand et robuste.

Holmes sourit, ça allait l'occuper un peut, il aimait les défis, un objectif à atteindre, c'était un peu comme une enquête à résoudre.

Holmes retira sa chemise qu'il posa sur une chaise puis il se dirigea sur l'estrade ou avait lieu le combat. Il aborda son air arrogant qu'il savait si bien faire. Les deux hommes se battaient, Holmes avait du mal à contrer les coups de son adversaire, il trébucha et tomba à terre, Woodley continua à lui infliger ses coups, la foule autour d'eux semblai apprécier sa, ils avaient sans doute tous miser sur Woodley.

Holmes se releva, avec un peu de mal. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. « Bon allez mon grand, passons aux choses sérieuses ! » dit-il en souriant.

Le combat continuait, Holmes semblait prendre l'avantage, les coups s'enchaînait d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le détective infligea un violent coup dans l'abdomen de son adversaire qui commençait à paniqué et à agir de façon impulsive. Il l'acheva de plusieurs violents coups au visage.

« Bah sa alors ! » la foule n'y croyait pas.

Holmes savait parfaitement qu'il gagnerait. Il quitta l'estrade et alla s'assoir, essoufflé, sur la chaise où il avait laissé sa chemise. Une femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, une serviette mouiller à la main.

« Alors, on a besoin d'une infirmière ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, une femme aux long cheveux bruns et bouclés s'assit de l'autre côté d'Holmes.

« Non, il n'en a pas besoin. »

Holmes regarda cette femme avec un regard étonné et méfiant.

« Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne vous avait plus vu à Londres, Miss Adler. »

« Si ça vous intéresse j'ai une bonne bouteille dans ma chambre d'hôtel. » Proposa Irène en rigolant.

Holmes fit la moue. « Je préfère éviter, la dernière fois j'ai fini menotté et … Nu. »

Irène sourit.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Londres ? »

« Si votre nouvelle amie voulait bien nous laissez… » Dit-elle en regardant la femme assise de l'autre côté du détective.

« Seriez-vous jalouse ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Irène se leva et s'assit sur les genoux d'Holmes, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir elle posa ces lèvres contre les siennes puis d'un geste rapide elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur et s'écarta de lui.

Holmes se retint de crier. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

« Maintenant plus aucune femme ne s'approchera de vous, elles penseront toutes que vous êtes déjà pris. »

« Par qui donc ? »

« Allons Holmes, je ne suis déjà pas souvent à Londres, vous n'allez pas perdre votre temps avec d'autres. »

« Je ne vous voyait pas aussi possessive ! Vous êtes maintenant libre de me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire à Londres ? »

« Plus tard, je reviens tout de suite. » Irène se leva et alla rejoindre un homme qu'elle semblait connaitre. Pendant ce temps Holmes but plusieurs verres pour faire passer le temps, il voyait bien qu'elle repoussait sans cesse le moment où elle lui dirait la raison de sa visite à Londres.

« Eh bien je vois que vous avez trouvé meilleur compagnie. » Dit le détective quand Irène revint s'asseoir à ces côtés.

« Qui s'est qui me parlait de jalousie tout à l'heure ? » Répond-elle en souriant.

« Je ne vous retient pas. »

« Allez Holmes, offrez-moi donc un verre. »

« Demandez à votre ami, là-bas. » Dit-il en montrant l'homme de chez qui revenait la jeune femme.

Ne faisant pas gaffe aux remarque que lui faisait Holmes elle lui proposa de quitté le bar. Le détective la suivit tant bien que mal, il faut dire qu'il était loin d'être sobre, il titubait légèrement.

Voyant l'état d'Holmes, Irène le raccompagna au 21B Baker Street. A peine dans l'appartement Holmes s'endormie sur le vieux canapé qui lui servait de lit. Irène hésita à le réveiller, elle devait lui parler de choses sérieuse mais Holmes n'en comprendrai pas un mot avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu, elle se ravisa donc de le faire.

Toujours hésitante elle prit une feuille et commença à écrire.

_Chère Holmes …_

_**A suivre.**_

_Alors ? Vos avis me ferais bien plaisir :) La suite bientôt!_


	3. Départ précipiter

Voila le 3ème chapitre de ma fic ! Bonne lecture! J'attend les avis ! :)

* * *

Il était quatre heures et demie du matin quand Holmes se réveilla, il lui fallut quelque secondes pour se souvenir de sa soirée. Il se souvenu qu'Adler l'avait raccompagnée, il parcourut la pièce des yeux pour voir si rien ne manquait, n'oubliant pas que la femme était une voleuse. Lors de son inspection de la pièce il remarqua une lettre sur le bureau.

_Chère Holmes,_

_Quand vous vous réveillerez demain matin et que vous lirez cette lettre je serais sans doute déjà dans un train. Ma visite, ici, à Londres n'avait pour seule but que de vous prévenir qu'un danger vous guète. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire hier, il est bien plus facile pour moi de vous le dire par écrit. _

_Un homme puissant a fait de vous sa nouvelle cible, il suit toutes vos enquêtes, tous vos gestes. Lors d'une de vos enquêtes, son fils a été tué par une bombe qui vous était destiné, la haine qu'il vous porte n'est pas futile. _

_Vous devez bien vous demander qui est cet homme, son nom vous est peut être familier, il s'agit du docteur Mylan, un médecin réputer en Angleterre. _

_Le docteur c'est servi de moi pour plusieurs vols et escroqueries, il me tien, il a trouvé comment me garder à ses côté, il à trouver ma faiblesse…_

_Cet homme cherche un adversaire qui soit à sa hauteur, il vous a choisi vous, Holmes. _

_Restez sur vos garde, je peux vous assurez que le docteur Mylan est un homme dangereux._

_I.A_

Homes avait beau chercher dans sa tête, le nom de Mylan ne lui disait rien, il comprit maintenant le comportement étrange d'Irène la veille.

Il prit son manteau et partit à toute vitesse à la résidence des Watson, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait tous les médecins influant d'Angleterre, c'était bien lui.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte jusqu'à ce que Watson vienne lui ouvrir.

« Holmes … que faites-vous là, à cette heure-ci ? »

« Watson j'ai… »

« Oh Holmes, je me demande bien quelle femme se permettrai de vous faire une tel marque ! » Coupa Watson en montrant la morsure sur la lèvre du détective.

« Watson, ce n'est pas le moment, dites-moi plutôt si vous connaissez le docteur Mylan ? »

« Mylan ? Oui, bien sûr, c'est un ancien médecin de guerre, il est réputé dans toute l'Angleterre pour son talent, pourquoi vous intéresse-il ? »

« Savez-vous où il réside, il faut absolument que je le trouve ! »

« Il me semble avoir lu dans le journal, il y quelque jours, qu'il participe à un séminaire à Paris. »

« Habillez-vous Watson et rejoignez-moi à la gare! » Ne laissant pas le temps de protester à son ami, Holmes quitta la maison.

Watson s'habilla, intriguer par la raison d'un tel empressement chez son ami.

« Mary, excusez-moi auprès de vos parents si je ne suis pas rentré pour le déjeuner avec eux. »

« Où allez-vous John ? »

« Eh bien, je suis Holmes ! »

Watson quitta à son tour la maison puis il se rendit au plus vite à la gare et retrouva Holmes à l'accueil.

« Le train pour Paris, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas partit ?! »

« Vous arrivez un peu tard, il à quitter le quai i peine 30 minutes, monsieur. »

« Quand part le prochain ? »

« Demain soir, monsieur. »

Holmes porta ses mains à son visage et soupira.

« Il faut qu'on aille à Paris Watson, tout de suite ! »

Watson continuait de demander des explications à son ami qui était en pleine réflexion et qui n'écoutait donc pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

« Un bateau Watson, il nous faut un bateau ! »

Holmes et Watson se rendirent au port ou ils retrouvèrent une vieille connaissance à Holmes, celui-ci accepta volontiers de conduire les deux hommes jusqu'à Paris.

« Tu as 5 heures l'ami. »

« Vous y serez dans 4 heures, parole de marin. » Répondit le vieil homme, sûr de lui.

Holmes et Watson s'assirent au fond du bateau, Watson voyait bien qu'Holmes était perturbé, il essaya d'entamer la conversation de façon délicate.

« Alors, puis-je savoir maintenant de qui vient cette marque sur votre visage ? »

« … Une porte à laquelle je me suis cogné. »

« Holmes pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Pour seule réponse Holmes tendit la lettre écrite par Irène, John s'en empara et la lu rapidement.

« Hm je vois et vous compter vous jeté dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Le seule train qui ai quitté la gare cette nuit était en partance pour Paris, ce n'est pas moi qui suit en train de me jeter dans la gueule du loup… »

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de soucis à vous faire pour elle, en tout cas, je sais maintenant qui est cette fameuse porte ! »

_**A suivre. **_


	4. Un jeu sans règle

Le trajet passa vite pour Watson qui c'était endormie, pour Holmes se fut bien différent, il était tourmenté.

« Nous arrivons messieurs ! » Informa le vieil homme.

« Watson ! On se réveil, dépêchez-vous ! »

Holmes et Watson quittèrent le bateau du vieil homme lui promettant de lui rendre la pareille. Ils se rendirent à la gare et attendirent l'arrivée du train, celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver en quai. Holmes aperçu Adler quitté un wagon, à la sortit de se wagon l'attendait deux hommes semblant être armés, ils entrainèrent la jeune femme avec eux.

« Holmes ne vous précipitez pas, si nous agissons maintenant Mylan vous saura à Paris. Suivons-les, ils nous conduiront à lui. »

Les deux hommes et Irène montèrent dans un carrosse qui les attendait à l'entrée de la gare. Holmes et Watson le suivirent difficilement à travers les rues de Paris. Le carrosse s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse surveiller par quatre hommes. Les deux hommes quittèrent le carrosse, retenant toujours Irène. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment ou se trouvait surement le docteur Mylan.

« Il faut trouver une autre entrée ! »

« En entrant la dedans vous allez au-devant d'un danger certain ! »

Holmes n'écouta pas les avertissements de son ami, il fit le tour du bâtiment qui donnait sur la Seine.

« En passant par le fleuve je pourrais réussir à atteindre la fenêtre ouverte la en haut, les murs ne sont pas lisse à l'arrière du bâtiment, je réussirais à y grimper. Pendant ce temps, vous demanderez à voir Mylan, vous faisant passer pour un de ses élèves. »

« C'est hors de question Holmes ! »

« Vous l'occuperez le temps que je la retrouve, sortez au bout de 15 minutes, ça devrait suffire, on se rejoint ici. Et au faite, Mylan vous connais sans doute, n'oubliez pas le déguisement ! »

Après ses mots Holmes entra dans l'eau. Il nagea sous les yeux d'un Watson mécontent qui savait que se plant était bien médiocre. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux méthodes du détective mais il avait remarqué l'impulsivité d'Holmes qui était sans doute inquiet pour la jeune femme se qui l'étonnait, ne pensant pas que son ami puisse être aussi facilement déstabilisé. Malgré ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de se plant Watson fit ce que lui avait demandé Holmes, il savait que le détective aurait besoin de lui à l'intérieure pour occuper Mylan, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, il se procura donc un déguisement camouflant sa réel identité et se présenta comme étant un élève du docteur Mylan aux hommes à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps Holmes avait atteint la paroi du mur et avait commencé son escalade en direction de cette fameuse fenêtre resté ouverte. Une fois la fenêtre atteinte il se glissa à l'intérieur, il remarqua un des deux hommes qui remontait du sous-sol, c'était sûrement la que se trouvait Irène. Une fois que l'homme était éloigné, Holmes passa la porte qui donnait sur un grand escalier raide, il les descendu discrètement. Quand il eut atteint le sous-sol il aperçut enfin Irène qui était assise au sol, les mains liées et les yeux bander. L'autre homme était aussi dans la pièce, il était sans doute charger de surveiller Adler.

Holmes ferma les yeux puis comme à son habitude énuméra les étapes à suivre lors de ses combats.

« _Se faufiler derrière lui puis attirer son attention. Un coup de coude au visage, enchaîné par un coup de poing dans les côtes. Contré son crochet du gauche, coup dans la nuque finir par un coup de genou au visage. Retour à lui, au mieux dix minutes._ »

Il appliqua de façon nette et précise ses fameuses étapes. Une fois l'homme assommé, il s'approcha d'Irène et plaças rapidement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme afin de l'empêcher de crier. Il lui retira le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux et défit les liens autour de ses poignets.

« Holmes… Que faite-vous là ?! »

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous livrée à cette homme ! Vous auriez pu fuir ! »

« Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas, voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais vous le dire autrement que par écrit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix Holmes ! »

« Oh si vous en aviez d'autres... Dépêchez-vous il faut sortir de là. »

Holmes et Irène quittèrent se sous-sol froid et humide. Ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

« Vous voyez la fenêtre là-bas, sautez-y, l'eau est profonde, j'ai moi-même vérifier. Watson vous attend au bord. » Dit-il en montrant la fenêtre au bout du couloir à Irène.

« Et vous Holmes ? »

« Attendez-moi en bas, je viens tout de suite. » Dit-il en vérifiant qu'Irène fit bien ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une fois que la jeune femme eu sauté il suivit le couloir, bien moins tendu que les heures précédentes.

Un des chiens de garde de Mylan l'appréhenda dans le couloir puis le menotta. Il le conduisit dans le bureau du docteur. C'était exactement ce que voulait le détective, se retrouver confronté à l'homme qui avait osé menacer Sa vie, à Elle.

« Sherlock Holmes, en chair et en os ! »

« C'est marrant, je vous imaginais moins vieux. » Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

« Hn. On m'a dit que vous étiez un peu fou et que vous aimiez jouer. »

« Seulement quand je peux choisir les règles. »

« Il est trop tard pour choisir les règles d'un jeu qui est terminé. Vous êtes là, coincé dans mon bureau, tout à moi. Vous avez perdu. »

« Non, docteur, vous avez perdu. » Après avoir dit ses mots Holmes se débarrassa des menottes puis il s'empara d'un pistolet placé autour de sa ceinture, il le pointa vers le docteur qui se trouvait en-face de lui. Il lui lança ensuite les menottes lui ordonnant de se menotté au bureau.

« Vous me sous-estimez grandement Holmes. Vous avez encore les cheveux mouillés, ce qui m'amène à croire que vous êtes passé par le fleuve pour entrer dans le bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Holmes ne répondit pas, Mylan continua donc.

« Cette arme ne venant d'aucun de mes hommes, j'en déduis qu'elle vous appartient et que par conséquent vous l'aviez sur vous lors de votre petite baignade. La poudre étant mouillée, elle ne vaut donc rien. »

Après ses mots, l'homme demanda à Holmes de se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit.

« Vous allez mourir, aujourd'hui. Vous avez échappé à une explosion il y maintenant 7 mois, vous n'échapperez pas à celle-ci. A exactement 18 heures 30 le bâtiment explosera »

Holmes regarda sa montre qui affichait 18 heures 26.

« Nous sommes au troisième étage, vous n'aurez pas le temps de quitter le bâtiment. C'est du bluff cette histoire de bombe. »

« J'ai pour but de vous regarder mourir, je n'aurais d'autre satisfaction que de voir la sueur couler sur votre visage terrifier par la mort lorsque l'horloge sonnera la-demis. Et pour cela, je suis tout à fait prêt à mourir ici et maintenant. »

« Eh bien, excusez-moi docteur, mais je n'ai pas pour projet de mourir à vos côté. »

Holmes voulu quitter la pièce mais le bruit d'une arme le stoppa. En se tournant il vit Mylan pointant une arme sur lui.

« Vous restez, Holmes ! »

Il regarde l'heure, 18 heures 29. Il ne restait plus que quelque secondes, il devait quitter le bâtiment au plus vite. D'un côté l'arme, de l'autre un grand couloir, identique à celui du rez-de-chaussée, il était donc évident que la fenêtre du fond donne sur la seine.

15 secondes.

Voyant dans les yeux d'Holmes que l'arme ne l'empêchera pas de bouger, le coup partit, Mylan avait tiré, la balle toucha le détective en plein ventre

10 secondes.

Malgré la douleur Holmes courra, aussi vite qu'il le pu.

5 secondes.

Il atteignit enfin la fenêtre, il ne pris pas le temps de l'ouvrir et sauta directement.

Derrière lui il entendit le bâtiment tout entier exploser. La chute lui semblait si longue malgré il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes avant qu'il ne touche l'eau de la seine.

_**A suivre …**_


	5. Longtemps, c'est combien de temps ?

**_Voilà voilà se cinquième chapitre qui est aussi le dernier! En éspérent que ma fic vous ai plus les avis son les bienvenue ! Positifs ou négatifs, afin de faire mieux lors de ma prochaine fic ! :)_**

* * *

« Il ne remonte pas ! »

Watson se jeta à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à l'endroit de la chute de son ami. Il le ramena, inconscient au bord puis examina sa blessure.

« Sa devrait aller, prenez se mouchoir et appuyer bien fort sur la plaie. Je reviens, il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit avant l'arrivée de la police française. »

Irène fit ce que lui dit Watson et attendu son retour. Bien dix minutes après il revint par la seine, au bord d'un bateau, sans doute volé.

« Allez Holmes un petit effort !.. » Ils firent monter tant bien que mal Holmes à bord du bateau puis quittèrent rapidement les lieux de l'explosion par la Seine.

« Il faut que je lui retire la balle. »

« Quoi maintenant… Ici ? »

« Eh bien oui, tenez le au cas où il bouge. »

Le détective ouvrit un œil « Watson laisser cette balle où elle est ! »

« Tien, je vous croyais inconscient ! Tenez le Mrs Adler. Holmes serré les dents ça risque d'être un peu plus douloureux qu'habituellement. »

Watson retira rapidement la balle.

« Assurez-vous juste que la fièvre ne monte pas Mrs Adler. »

Ce fut cette fois pour Holmes que le voyage passa rapidement, il somnolait à moitié, à côté de lui, Irène était tout aussi fatiguée, malgré la fatigue elle veillait sur l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Watson quant à lui dirigeait le bateau.

Arrivé à Londres Watson chargea Irène de ramener Holmes chez lui, pendant qu'il se débarrasse du bateau volé en France.

La jeune femme entra dans la maison ou vivait le détective, elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention de Madame Hudson qui paniquerait en voyant l'état de son colocataire.

Elle fut soulager lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte de l'appartement, elle emmena Holmes s'allonger sur son lit. Elle toucha le front du détective qui était brûlant.

« Holmes ? Holmes est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hn.. » ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à avoir du détective qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Restez éveiller, le docteur Watson devrait bientôt arriver. »

Elle fut ce qu'elle put pour maintenir le détective éveiller jusqu'à l'arrivée de Watson.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

« Docteur, dépêchez-vous, il est brûlant. »

Watson fit une injection à Holmes, assurant que son état s'améliorera après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« J'ai appris que vous vous étiez marié. Vous devriez rentrer chez votre épouse, je resterai ici pour veiller. »

Watson fut gêné par la proposition que lui fit Irène mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de son ami.

« Je vous remercie Irène, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. »

John quitta la maison pour retrouver Mary qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Quand Holmes se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il vit Irène endormie à ses côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'avec son visage si doux et apaisant elle puisse être une criminelle.

Il posa sa couverture sur la jeune femme puis se rassit à côté d'elle, il la regarda dormir, elle semblait si bien, si paisible. Il aurait pu la regarder des heures mais la fatigue se fit ressentir, rapidement le détective se rendormie.

Le lendemain matin Irène se réveilla, paniquée de s'être endormie alors qu'elle aurait dû veiller sur Holmes. Elle vit, soulager, qu'il dormait et qu'il allait bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur le front du détective qui dormait à poings fermé.

Tout comme lui la veille elle l'observa, comme elle faisait à chaque fois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette fameuse chambre du grand hôtel, elle passait de longues minutes à l'observer dormir, ces minutes passaient à une vitesse inimaginable. Et comme à chaque fois elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne restait pas ici, à Londres, avec lui, pourquoi elle rejoignait toujours ses hommes fortunés, pour lesquels elle ne ressentait rien. Certes lui n'est pas fortuné, il ne vit pas dans une de ses grande villas, il n'est pas aussi soigné qu'eux, non lui il est tout le contraire, mal rasé, constamment décoiffer, droguer et peut-être même un peu fou mais c'était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Et puis comme à chaque fois, elle repensait à cette crainte, cette crainte qu'un jour il ne la voit plus, aveuglé par une autre, elle se disait que ça devait bien arrivée, qu'un jour il décidera de se marier… « _Non. » _pensa-elle, Holmes a toujours détesté l'idée du mariage. Mais la question était là, l'attendra-il éternellement ou ira-il, un jour, voir ailleurs ?

Plongé dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas qu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'est que bien cinq secondes après qu'elle eut remarqué qu'il était réveillé, heureusement pour elle, il n'avait rien remarqué étant encore sonné.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Irène sourit voyant qu'il commençait à se rendormir. Elle posa sa main sur le front du détective afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre.

Quelque seconde après Watson entra dans la pièce saluant Irène.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

« Ça m'a l'air d'aller. »

« Bien. Si vous voulez partir, je comprendrais, depuis hier, vous veillez sur lui, vous avez peut-être quelqu'un à aller voir ou à aller rassurer… »

« A vrai dire je… » Irène ne continua pas sa phrase, elle ne souhaitait pas se confier à Watson, par peur de trop en dire. Comprenant le malaise de la jeune femme, Watson essaya de la rassurer.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez me parler, il est vrai que je ne sais pas grand-chose de votre vie et de vos relation. »

Hésitante Irène reprit sa phrase. « Eh bien, vous allez trouver ça étrange mais Holmes est la seule personne auprès de qui je garde contact. Vous savez comment je gagne ma vie, quel son mes occupations, vous comprenez donc que je ne garde contact avec aucune des personnes que je côtoie. »

« Vous n'avez pas de famille ? »

« Il y a longtemps que je ne les aient plus contacté. »

« Et Holmes, pourquoi garder contact, pourquoi lui ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose cette question et que répondre ? C'est vrai, cela pouvait sembler bizarre, revenir toujours auprès de lui. Pour répondre à la question de Watson il faudrait lui expliquer cette relation si particulière qu'elle avait avec Holmes, mais comment ? Même elle ne comprenait pas cette relation.

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, il est différent… »

Watson souri en voyant la gêne qu'avait provoqué sa question sur la jeune femme.

« Sa pour être différent ! Et pourquoi ne restez-vous pas à Londres ? »

Pourquoi ? Cela était si logique, elle avait peur, peur de tomber encore plus amoureuse en restant. Il est vrai qu'il était dur pour elle de le quitter mais le retrouver était tellement agréable, peut-être avait-elle aussi peur de ne plus ressentir cette sensation si forte qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle le retrouvait en rentrant à Londres. Mais l'idée de vivre à Londres, prêt de lui, lui plaisait bien.

« J'y réfléchirait docteur ! »

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, vous savez, il ne vous le dira pas mais vous comptez beaucoup pour lui ! »

Irène ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir de sourire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Holmes venait de se réveiller, heureusement pour elle, cette petite discussion avec Watson commençait vraiment à la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Il est rare de vous voir dormir comme sa Holmes ! »

« A Watson, je rêvais justement que vous aviez assassiné Mary pour revenir vous installé ici, n'étais-ce pas un rêve, était-ce réel ? »

« Eh non Holmes, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! » Dit-il mis amuser mi furieux.

« Oh Irène, vous êtes encore ici ? »

Watson s'éclipsa de l'appartement. « Je vais vous laisser ! »

« C'est étrange, habituellement quand je me réveil vous avez déjà quitté les lieux ! »

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez je vais vous laissez. »

Irène déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Holmes et le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait. Celui-ci la retint par la main et l'attira contre lui. Irène se blottit contre Holmes, tous deux se regardaient, l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être ensembles, jamais les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avait été si tendre.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcez à rester. »

« Je compte rester à Londres plus longtemps que d'habitude. »

« Plus longtemps, c'est combien de temps ? » Demanda-il avec un air intrigué.

« Autant de temps que vous me le demanderez. »

« Alors rester. » dit-il souriant, Irène souriais à son tour et posa ses lèvres contres celle d'Holmes. Se baiser était si différent des autres, il était tendre et passionné.

Ce jeu entre eux deux était belle et bien terminé, ils avaient craqués. Ils avaient perdu tous les deux, quoi que, cette défaite était plutôt une victoire.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
